Forum:Inheritance Suspected Outcomes
Nasuada and Murtagh's Marriage Christopher Paolini said in an interview that the Varden might turn against Nasuada in Brisingr or the fourth book. It is also speculated that Nasuada might marry or love Murtagh. This is supported by that fact that Nasuada stated she enjoyed Murtagh's company in Tronjheim, and Murtagh pays several compliments to Nasuada behind her back; noting how regally she carries herself, etc. in book one. Eragon is said to suspect the possibility of romance. Also Eragon swore fealty to Nasuada and the theory Eragon will have trouble with not helping the Empire will be true this way. There is a slight possibility that Nasuada and Murtagh might have a secret affair, not unlike Selena and Brom. Note though... that it is in a way different. Selena was married... and she had an affair... Nasuada, is not married. You know what I mean? Eragon's Fate It is believed that Eragon will defeat Galbatorix and possibly become king of Alagaesia although Eragon told Hrothgar he would not seize power if Galbatorix dies. However, others believe that Roran would become king and Katrina his queen. Another theory is that Eragon will go to another land for some reason not yet clear. When Angela said that Eragon will leave Alagaesia and never return, it could mean that he dies near the end of the fourth book.(However, this is unlikely, as Angela's prophecy stated that Eragon would either live forever or have a very long life.) It may also mean that after the death of Galbatorix, Angela's prophecy might instigate that Alageasia will change and be the opposite of the world that he first took it to be. Eragon will probably visit the Urgals to possibly ask for help with the fight against Galbatorix, because he was invited there by the leader of the Urgals that helped the Varden fight the Empire in the Battle of The Burning Plains. Another posssible outcome is that all the dragon riders will leave Alagaesia with their dragons to make it impossible for "another Galbatorix" to arise. One other theory is Eragon will bring someone back from the Vault of Souls, or open the Vault of Souls only to become strong and wise. If he does bring someone back from the Vault of Souls, it could be Brom,his father or more likely Oromis. It may also be that Eragon kills Murtagh thus freeing him from Galbatorix's oaths, then Eragon could bring him back from the dead through the vault of souls. At the "Rock of Kuthian" where Eragon must say his name, Kuthian could be the name of one of the dragons of the Forsworn, especially since The Banishing of The Names may be the reason why many find the name familiar, but do not remember it. *Eragon might kill Murtagh and Thorn. *Eragon will, as confirmed, meet a god. This god turns out to be the Dwarf god Guntera, creator of the heavens and earth and the boundless sea. (He doesnt actually meet him though, so Guntera may come back to help Eragon in Book 4.) *Eragon might live forever or for a very long time, as Angela said. *Brom is Eragon's father, making Eragon and Murtagh only half-brothers. *How Galbatorix is getting stronger is by the Dragon's Heart of Hearts; Eldunari. This contains a dragons very essence and is explained best in the book. Eragon and Saphira receive Glaedr's Eldunari shortly before the four depart from Ellesmera. (Glaedr and Oromis die in the fight at Gil'ead shortly afterwards.) Saphira's Fate Saphira might mate with Thorn (if Murtagh somehow breaks the allegiance he has to Galbatorix), Greeni, or Shruikan (If Shruikan breaks the black magic connecting himself and Galbatorix), although this is unlikiely as Shruikan is extremely old. Also, Saphira may have already mated with Glaedr in Book 1 or 2. This would be unlikely though as Glaedr rejected her advances when they met. Saphira may also mate with the new dragon Greeni Saphira fulfills her duty to fix Isidar Mithrim, making it even better than it was before. Saphira will not die of old age, as previously stated. A dragon lives as long as its Rider, unless they are killed. *Oromis has been riding Glaedr since before Brom became a rider. Brom became a Rider and lost his dragon long before Eragon was even born. *Galbatorix stole his current dragon as a hatchling from Ilirea with the help from Morzan after his dragon's death. Saphira might kill Thorn or Shruikan, or even both of them. Saphira might mate with a wild dragon which had escaped Galbatorix's wrath. Saphira might even find a wild dragon in the hills where it was stated in the 2nd book that Eragon and her would travel there. This place is described as a place where the wild dragons would go home to just before they would die. Roran's Fate *Roran might become the King of Alagaesia or the Varden because of his ancestry - he comes from Carvahall, and that line of humans were the sovereigns of Alagaesia, as told to Eragon by Oromis. There is evidence to suggest that he has the royal blood of King Palancar, so this would make it likely that he will become the King of the Empire. *Roran might become the next Dragon Rider.; *Roran might be killed by either Murtagh or Galbatorix Murtagh's Fate If Murtagh does not die, he will probably switch sides, although this is doubtful because he swore oaths of fealty in the ancient language to Galbatorix. However, in Eragon, Brom whispers several words to Eragon before he dies; Eragon might use these words to set Murtagh free. 1. Murtagh might die after he switches sides. 2. Murtagh might marry Nasuada. 3. Murtagh might kill Nasuada, King Orrin, Galbatorix, Greeni, Shruikan, or Orik. 4. Murtagh might capture Saphira, Eragon, or Roran. 5. Murtagh will probably die doing something that will allow Eragon to kill Galbatorix. 6. Murtagh may be killed or allow himself to be killed by Eragon so that Eragon can raise him from the Vault of Souls. This may sever Galbatorix's hold on him. Most of these possibilities all depend on if Murtagh values his life more than that of good and he has already said that he values his own life and freedom above anybody else in his duel with Eragon in book 2, so it could be more possible that his future lies somewhere near possibilities three and four. Of course, if he decides that the good of the world is worth more than his own life, he will have changed his inner nature and his true name, thus breaking Galbatorix's hold on him. Thorn's Fate Thorn might mate with Saphira, since he and Greeni are both possible mates. While some fans argue that the green dragon will be Saphira's mate, other fans strongly suggest that it is also likely that Thorn may become Saphira's mate. Some fans believe that Thorn is the perfect mate for Saphira since, he is the only dragon close to her age. It may also be possible that Thorn may leave Alagaesia with Eragon, Arya and Saphira with or without Murtagh. It is said at fanfiction.net and at the Inheritance Forums that if Thorn and Saphira were to become mates then, the war may end faster resulting in the Empire betraying Galbatorix. It was also stated that if Thorn and Saphira have a daughter, it may breed with the green dragon as Thorn and Saphira won't be present in Alagaesia anymore. It is also stated that this event will help bring Eragon and Arya together along with Murtagh and Nasuada. This is very well thought since, it would help bring both warring nations together without more people dying. Thorn kills Glaedr(happened in Brisingr), and might kill Greeni or Shruikan. However, Greeni and Thorn have the least chance of ever getting killed by another dragon because they are thought to be Saphira's more probable mates. Thorn might switch sides. Thorn might die. Arya's Fate Arya might love Eragon and not another elf, despite the numerous times she denied Eragon's advances, although this is highly likely. It was also hinted that she was in love with the elf Faolin who was helping her transport Saphira's egg. Arya might be the next rider, because her eyes and magic color are both green. She is already knowledgeable about dragons and magic, so she will not need as much training as Eragon. Arya might leave Alagaesia with Eragon, which is hinted at in his dream of two people, one male, one female, leaving in a boat or ship, with two dragons flying in the sky, one Saphira and the other Greeni or Thorn. Arya might die in book 4. Remember Brom's warning to Eragon through Saphira's memory? He cautioned Eragon to be careful whom he loves because "fate has a morbid interest in our family". Orik's Fate It is NOT possible that Orik will be the next Rider. He is a king as happened in Brisingr and a king will never be a rider because of Galbatorix. Also Dwarfs are not in the blood oath between the races. Only humans and elves can be riders. He will probably use his authority as King to send Dwarven armies against the Empire. He may have more trouble with Az Sweldn rak Anhûin, even though they've been banished. Galbatorix's Fate Galbatorix will almost certainly die. Galbatorix could be killed by almost any main character, overuse of his own magic, or possibly by his own dragon turning against him. A theory is that Eragon and Saphira, Murtagh and Thorn (after breaking their oaths to Galbatorix) and the green dragon and his rider, will kill him. Eragon might also face him alone with or without Saphira. There is a very slim chance that Galbatorix will still remain alive while Eragon leaves Alagaesia for eternity, but this is very unlikely. The Grey Folk In an interview with Shurtugal.com, Christopher Paolini himself claimed that the Grey Folk had died out, but hinted that their descendants might have some information having to do with magic and the Vault of Souls. Maybe the Kull are descended from the Grey Folk, and their powers were stolen by the original dragons long ago and their true identity forgotten. But in the Vault of Souls, Eragon finds something that can return their powers to them, and he travels to the Urgal halls to deliver it to them. Their power returned, the Urgals are aroused to rise up and avenge themselves against the King. Remember, the prophesy never said that the Vault of Souls would increase Eragon's power, only that he should go there if his power was insufficient. The spirits may perhaps be the Grey Folk, most likely not though. The Cover of Book 4 It has been confirmed by Christopher Paolini that the cover will feature a emerald green dragon facing to the right. Name of Book 4 Many people thought that Brisingr would be called Empire, as it (like Eragon and Eldest) has six letters and starts with the letter E''. Book 4 may be called ''Empire (even though this "E" and six letters trend has clearly been discarded) because it is the final book, where the Empire will be overthrown by Eragon. It will feature much of the Empire, as the Varden plan to invade Belatona and Dras-Leona before tackling Urû'baen, after their success in Feinster. Vault of Souls The Vault of Souls may contain Eldunari hidden away by Riders or dragons over time. It is possible that this may be the augmentation of power that Eragon would need should his own power prove insufficient. It is likely that because Oromis did not know anything of the Vault of Souls that it may predate the Fall or even the order of the Dragon Riders, meaning that the dragons within would be truly ancient and could provide invaluable knowledge and incredible power, which could lead to the downfall of King Galbatorix. Oromis did hint that he had heard the term "Kuthian" but did not recall where from. This could suggest that a certain elf or group of elves might know more on the subject and the whereabouts of the Rock of Kuthian and the Vault of Souls.